<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glitter in the sky, glitter in our eyes by yeastlings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481333">glitter in the sky, glitter in our eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings'>yeastlings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Food, Incubi Atsumu, Knotting, Lupercalia, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nonverbal Communication, Predator/Prey (mild), Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Thotsumu Agenda, Top Hinata Shouyou, Were-Creatures, Werejackal Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hinata and Atsumu were still volleyball players...and they were a werejackal and an incubi who both love marathon sex? Haha, just kidding! Unless...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glitter in the sky, glitter in our eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone is an adult and everything is consensual. Mind the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to the magazines that Atsumu browsed whenever he was at the dentist’s office, it was perfectly normal for long-term couples to experience a drought in their sex life. The magazines were full of advice about how to spice things up and re-ignite that spark of lust, but Atsumu’s interest in it was purely academic—after all, it was his and Hinata’s fifth Valentine’s Day together, and the spark wasn’t so much ignited as it was a full-blown bonfire.</p><p>They spent the afternoon at Parque Ibirapuera, where Hinata ingratiated himself into a pick-up game of basketball, and headed home before sunset, picking up dinner from their favorite temakaria on the way. After dinner, they watched the romcom that had been on Atsumu’s list for a while and played footsie under the throw. And when it was properly dark outside, they retired to the bedroom, where Atsumu was now naked and kneeling in front of Hinata, chin smeared with drool as he tried to swallow his cock down.</p><p>Usually it wasn’t that difficult—because usually, Hinata wasn’t three times Atsumu’s size; equipped with a row of razor-sharp fangs; and covered in dense fur that ranged from the familiar bright orange on the crown of his head to a dark auburn on his lower stomach and crotch. In other words: usually, Hinata was not an eight-foot-tall werejackal.</p><p>*</p><p>The sequence of events leading up to Atsumu’s current (and very blissful) love life went something like this:</p><p>He met Hinata Shouyou during his second year of high school at the Spring High volleyball tournament. Hinata Shouyou, who he thought was a total scrub, beat the pants off him and Osamu.</p><p>He met Hinata Shouyou again at the next Spring High, and this time <i>he</i> beat the pants off Hinata. At which point he pointed at him and said, “That’s 1-1, so we’re even now. Next time I’ll be tossin’ to ya.”</p><p>(Yes, he did practice saying that, but it didn’t change the fact that the line was epic.)</p><p>For the next two weeks, he regretted saying that line to Hinata Shouyou, who was a sporadic texter at best and didn’t pick up on Atsumu’s hints that he would like to maybe, perhaps, just to see, go on a date with him.</p><p>He graduated, joined the MSBY Black Jackals, and learned that Hinata Shouyou would be leaving for Brazil for two whole years.</p><p>He played breakup songs loudly in his room until Osamu banged on the door and shouted, “For fuck’s sake, you two <i>never even dated</i>!”</p><p>He (mostly) forgot about Hinata Shouyou for the next few years, before he met him for the third time at the MSBY Black Jackal tryouts. Hinata pointed at him and said, “Ah, Atsumu-san! I’ve come back to hold you to your promise.”</p><p>He fell in love.</p><p>He asked Hinata out directly so there would be no chance of misunderstanding. Hinata said yes, and they went on one date; two dates; three dates; and then they were officially a couple, and everything was perfect until their first Valentine’s Day when Hinata said, “Um, actually, I have plans today…maybe we can go on a date tomorrow night?”</p><p>“Who the heck has plans on Valentine’s Day that don’t involve their partner?” Atsumu blurted out. “Is it, like, life threatening?”</p><p>“Not…exactly…”</p><p>“Did ya make a promise to someone special you met in Brazil that you would see them again on that day?”</p><p>“I—what in the world, Atsumu-san?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Atsumu said, feeling faint. “I knew it. You’re breakin’ up with me.”</p><p>“What? No! Of course I’m not!”</p><p>“Just tell me now, Shouyou-kun. You’re leavin’ me for Omi-kun, aren’t ya?”</p><p>“Omi-san? Really, Atsumu-san?”</p><p>“Oh my god. Is it Samu? ‘Cause Samu likes—”</p><p>Hinata covered Atsumu’s mouth with his hand and shouted, “I’m not leaving you! It’s because I’m actually a werejackal and every Valentine’s Day I morph into my jackal form and get really, really horny, okay? Like, insatiable! Like, I’ll want to rail you nonstop horny!”</p><p>Atsumu ripped Hinata’s hand away and said, “What the fuck, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>“I know this might be hard to believe—”</p><p>“Why didn’t ya just say so in the first place? But I guess I should have figured, what with how rare ya like to eat your meat…anyway, that won’t be a problem for me.”</p><p>Hinata blinked slowly. “Atsumu-san…did you just hear anything I said?”</p><p>Atsumu waved his hand dismissively. “Obviously. Yer a werejackal and every Valentine’s Day you transform. Why is that by the way, I thought it was on full moons?”</p><p>“Because Valentine’s is also Lupercalia, an old ritual to release health and fertility. Which is why—”</p><p>“Oh, okay, so a special day where ya get super duper horny. Then, what, you need marathon sex? I can do that.”</p><p>“…I’m going to be eight feet tall.”</p><p>“You’ll be taller than me for once? Nice. I always wanted to know what it’s like to climb someone like a tree. Also, is that height gonna be proportional to yer—”</p><p>“You’re a normal human,” Hinata cut him off, sounding desperate. “Normal humans can’t take the amount of sex that I’ll want.”</p><p>“Oh, that.” Atsumu grinned and put his hands on his hips. “I’ll be fine, ‘cause I’m not human. I’m an incubus.”</p><p>“<i>What</i>?”</p><p>What? Oh, right. He probably should have mentioned that from the start.</p><p>*</p><p>It was a common misconception that incubi needed sex in order to live.</p><p>“A myth concocted by humans, who always need exaggeration in order to enliven their humdrum existence,” Atsumu’s granny said. She’d sat him and Osamu down to tell them that since they were at That Age, it was time to explain to them that they, like generations of Miyas before them, were incubi.</p><p>What did incubi actually need? Well, it could be any kind of physical satisfaction: the first touch of breeze on your skin when you stepped out of a stuffy gym; the perfect balance of fragrant rice and salty, fatty tuna when you bit into an onigiri; the burn in your muscles after a good volleyball practice. Incubi drew energy by absorbing that satisfaction from the people around them.</p><p>“Of course,” Granny said, choosing her next words carefully, “the most effective way to absorb this energy is through direct contact. Like, say, hugging your teammates after a hard-won volleyball match.”</p><p>“Ew,”Atsumu, all of 12, said, nose wrinkling. “I don’t wanna touch <i>any</i> of my teammates <i>ever</i>. They smell.”</p><p>“<i>You</i> smell,” Osamu immediately retorted.</p><p>“No, <i>you</i>!”</p><p>That was the end of the conversation. (When Atsumu’s parents came home, they had a heated conversation with his granny about how the twins were not ready for that kind of talk yet, and couldn’t she have waited until they were in high school?)</p><p>Atsumu didn’t think much of it at the time, but as he got older, he noticed it more often: the way he got a rush from everyone’s adrenaline during a match; how his skin sparked and his blood thrummed every time he high fived his teammates or they slapped him on the back; and that he grew listless and fatigued any time there were long stretches between practices.</p><p>What his granny had delicately avoided telling him and Osamu, and what his parents had approached with much hesitation when it was finally time for a proper talk about “the birds and the bees,” was that sex was by far most adult incubi’s favorite method of feeding.</p><p>“It’s much more intimate than indirectly absorbing it from your surroundings,” Atsumu’s mom said, bravely forging onwards even as Atsumu and Osamu hid their faces in their hands and begged her to please, please stop talking about this, it was so <i>weird</i>, “and it’s important for you to make sure that you’re safe and have the information to make good choices for yourselves. So—”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t remember much of that conversation. He was too traumatized by the realization that his parents thought about and maybe even <i>had sex</i> (“Well, how do ya think we were born?” Osamu scoffed, even though he, too, looked pale).</p><p>He didn’t talk to them about it ever again, even when he had questions, because one conversation was awkard enough. Besides, he had a feeling they wouldn’t know what to do with the fact that he was gay. He figured it out well enough on his own, with some help from the Internet.</p><p>By the time he was 23 years old and met Hinata Shouyou again, Atsumu knew three things with certainty: 1) volleyball was still an excellent, if not his favorite, way to feed; 2) sex was also up there, probably tied with volleyball; and 3) he really, really, couldn’t get enough of either.</p><p>*</p><p>So, back to Atsumu’s current Valentine’s Day activities: Hinata pulled Atsumu off his cock, and Atsumu whined.</p><p>“Shouyou-kun, haven’t had enough!”</p><p>Sure, his jaw ached from being stretched around Hinata’s prick (which, as it turned out, <i>did</i> increase proportional to his height), but he hadn’t even made him come yet. Atsumu opened his mouth wide, tongue lolling out, hopeful that Hinata would take the hint and feed him his cock again. He was hungry, and he wanted to eat Hinata’s hot, bitter cum to take the edge off.</p><p>Instead of obliging him, Hinata helped Atsumu to his feet and nudged him towards the bed. “Hands and knees,” he rasped. He could verbalize while in this form but it seemed to take a lot out of him, so Atsumu watched carefully, looking for the gestures or expressions that spoke volumes. Right now, Hinata’s body thrummed with eagerness.</p><p>Atsumu got on all fours, wondering what he had in mind. They always laid down boundaries and expectations before Hinata shifted, but other than that, Atsumu’s only rule was, “Keep me on my toes.” And of course, Hinata abided by it faithfully, his only warning a puff of hot air against Atsumu’s ass before he spread him open and licked a languid stripe up his taint and over his hole.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>All it took was a few licks and Atsumu stopped being self conscious about whether he’d cleaned thoroughly enough. Hinata’s tongue was hot, thick, dryer than a human tongue and just this side of rough. Atsumu shuddered as Hinata lapped at his hole, then worked the tip of his tongue past the tight outer ring of muscles.</p><p>He lifted his ass higher, shamelessly inviting Hinata to take his fill, and Hinata did, thrusting his tongue in and out until Atsumu’s hole was slick with drool. Considering that his werejackal tongue was bigger and more dextrous than his human tongue, Atsumu almost got a proper fuck out of it. Even so, he couldn’t help thrusting his hips back, whining for more.</p><p>Hinata paused and growled softly.</p><p>“S-Sorry,” Atsumu gasped, forcing himself to stay still.</p><p>Hinata made a pleased noise and resumed, working his tongue even deeper this time. Atsumu panted and gripped the sheets. The burn was verging on uncomfortable, but he wanted—no, <i>needed</i> it.</p><p>Hinata’s pleasure radiated from him like a thick fog. It dripped off the end of his tongue, lying heavy on Atsumu’s skin and sinking to the bone until Atsumu was saturated inside and out. Combined with his own pleasure, it was dizzying. His arms shook and his mouth went slack, drool gathering at the corner.</p><p>“Shouyou,” he slurred, “Shouyou, please, <i>more</i>.”</p><p>Sharp claws pricked his skin as Hinata spread his cheeks open and plunged in as deep as he could go. Atsumu moaned and grabbed his dick, too desperate to care about getting the lube. All it took was a few strokes and he was coming, unable to stop himself from rutting against Hinata’s tongue again. This time, Hinata let him. He worked Atsumu’s hole until the orgasm passed and Atsumu collapsed onto his stomach, sobbing.</p><p>It still wasn’t enough. Atsumu humped the mattress, ignoring how sensitive his cock was in favor of the overwhelming need to feel that electric pleasure zipping through his body again.</p><p>“Shouyou, again. Fuck me again, use your cock to stuff my hole, please!”</p><p>“Patience.”</p><p>“To hell with—ah!”</p><p>He flinched as Hinata dumped what felt like half a bottle’s worth of lube onto him. Then he pressed something smooth and unyielding and much too cool to be his dick against Atsumu’s hole, grunting, “Stretch.”</p><p>“But I already—”</p><p>Hinata pressed more firmly, and the dildo’s tip slid inside Atsumu. “<i>Stretch</i>. You promised to be careful.”</p><p>He had, all those years ago when he and Hinata sat down to talk about what they really were and what that meant for their future together. Incubus or not, Hinata wanted to make sure that they never took shortcuts on making sure that Atsumu stayed safe and comfortable. Atsumu maintained that it was the sweetest thing he’d ever said to him…even if it was in the context of having filthy, non-stop sex.</p><p>He never wanted to break a promise to Hinata, so he took the dildo and rolled onto his side, starting to fuck himself open with practiced ease. It wasn’t all bad: the dildo was bigger than Hinata’s tongue, and Atsumu could feel Hinata’s eyes glued to him as he pumped it in and out of his hole. That fog of pleasure still hung in the air, thicker than ever. Atsumu thought about how good it would feel once Hinata was inside him, letting him drink in all of his pleasure and satisfaction, and clenched around the dildo.</p><p>“Shouyou,” he sighed. “I’m bein’ good for ya. See? I’m making my hole nice and loose for you, so give it to me good, ‘kay?”</p><p>The only answer he received was a whine, so high and desperate that it sounded more animal than human.</p><p>“Fuck,” Atsumu groaned, fucking himself more desperately. His cock was beginning to stiffen again.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Hinata tugged on his wrist, urging him to take the dildo out, and rolled him onto his elbows and knees.</p><p>Atsumu laughed. “I knew ya couldn’t wait. Coulda just skipped that whole part and—oh, <i>god</i>.”</p><p>His words cut off on a drawn-out moan as Hinata started pushing his cock inside. He was so fucking big. Atsumu panted, grateful that Hinata had made him do some extra stretching after all. It still felt like he was being split open, but that was exactly what he’d been craving ever since he woke up this morning.</p><p>He couldn’t even talk. He just kneeled there, mouth slack and body pliable underneath Hinata’s touch. When Hinata had pushed in as deep as he could for now, he paused and stroked Atsumu’s back. “Good?”</p><p>His hand was broad, the pads rough against Atsumu’s skin. The heat it radiated would have meant a fever in a normal person. Atsumu wanted to melt into it. He was stuffed full, floating on the combined pleasure of his own body and Hinata’s.</p><p>“Atsumu,” Hinata prompted. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Atsumu summoned all his willpower to answer him. “Yeah, yeah. God, you feel so good inside me, Shouyou. Made me hard again.”</p><p>He palmed his cock, which got Hinata to finally start moving. He set a slow, steady rhythm that nevertheless had Atsumu rocking forward from the force of every thrust. The bed springs creaked, the only other noise besides their moaning and the dirty, wet squelch of Atsumu’s hand on his cock.</p><p>He came even more quickly than the first time. The cum soaked into the blankets and smeared against his chest and stomach as he collapsed, arms trembling.</p><p>Hinata grabbed his hips and quickened the pace. It took Atsumu a moment to realize that the strangled whining wasn’t coming from him, but from Hinata. He was close, he was this worked up from getting to fuck Atsumu—he thrust in, Atsumu’s hole now stretched out enough to take almost all of him, and dumped his first load.</p><p>There was so much that it leaked out of Atsumu’s hole and dribbled down his thighs, but Atsumu knew that Hinata was just getting started. He didn’t even bother pulling out of Atsumu, just leaned forward to nuzzle Atsumu’s hair and lick his ears and the back of his neck until he was fully hard again.</p><p>He nipped Atsumu’s ear lightly, breath tickling the skin as he rasped, “Again?”</p><p>Atsumu tilted his head back, giving Hinata access to his throat. Hinata took the invitation, licking and nipping but never letting his teeth break the delicate skin. Atsumu shuddered. He trusted Hinata not to hurt him, and it gave him the freedom to thrill in feeling Hinata’s predator instincts straining against the tight leash of his self control.</p><p>“Yeah, again,” he breathed. “Again and again. As many fuckin’ times as you want, Shouyou!”</p><p>Eventually, he lost count of how many rounds they’d gone. All he knew was that Hinata had been right: no normal human could handle this much sex. But for an incubus like Atsumu? It was the just the amount he needed to feel truly sated.</p><p>The sheets were soaked and stained by the time Hinata settled in with his back against the headboard and pulled Atsumu into his lap. Atsumu wrapped his arms loosely around Hinata’s neck, head drooping onto his shoulder. He felt warm, heavy, and boneless, content to let Hinata grab his hips and bounce him on his cock. The way Hinata handled him like he was no heavier than a ragdoll made Atsumu’s tired cock twitch in interest.</p><p>Hinata took one hand off Atsumu’s hip and trailed a finger down his cock. “Can…you get hard again?”</p><p>“I—I don’t know,” Atsumu gasped as Hinata pushed him down onto his cock. How was Hinata still moving him around so easily, even with one hand? Stretched open and slicked up with lube and cum, Atsumu could take the whole length now, and he whimpered every time he felt how deep Hinata went inside him.</p><p>“I want…” Hinata’s throat worked, trying to form words and failing. He growled in frustration.</p><p>Atsumu stroked his cheek. “It’s okay, baby. You want to see me coming again?”</p><p>Hinata nodded.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try.”</p><p>Atsumu’s hands trembled as he uncapped the lube. Even with a generous amount, his cock felt overly sensitive. He hissed with discomfort and Hinata licked his neck.</p><p>“Don’t…have to.”</p><p>“I w-want to, ‘cause you asked. I wanna give you everythin’ you ask for.”</p><p>Hinata growled again, this time deep and satisfied. Possessive. He licked Atsumu and rubbed his face against him, marking him with his scent, and Atsumu’s cock finally stiffened in his hand.</p><p>“Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou, baby—” he sobbed.</p><p>Sensations crashed onto him, too many for him to process. He felt overstimulated, but he also felt bone-deep satisfaction. Was it his pleasure or Hinata’s? He couldn’t tell them apart anymore; all he knew was that there was so, so much of it.</p><p>His orgasm racked his entire body, but there was no cum. Shit. Hinata really had wrung him dry. Atsumu collapsed against Hinata’s chest, letting him take the full weight of him.</p><p>“Atsumu…” He could feel how hard and fast Hinata’s heart was beating. “Can…knot?”</p><p>“Fuck, yeah. Absolutely. Make me your cum bucket!”</p><p>The howl Hinata let out—inhuman and triumphant—made chills run down Atsumu’s spine. Who cared if their neighbors could hear? Let them. Hinata was telling the world that Atsumu was his.</p><p>Hinata’s cock swelled until it was locked inside him. Atsumu whimpered and clawed at Hinata’s shoulders, unable to do anything else as Hinata pumped him full of cum. It was different than his other orgasms. There had been a lot of cum then, too, but this time it was like there was no end to it. And Hinata’s cock—god, it was going to split Atsumu in half, and then he could die happy.</p><p>“Shouyou, feels so fuckin’ good,” he slurred, tongue thick with drool. A steady trickle of cum dripped down his taint and onto his ass and the backs of his thighs. He was never going to be able to clean all of this cum out, and right now, he didn’t care. He wanted to keep this part of Hinata inside him.</p><p>He must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew, the knot was gone and Hinata was lifting him off his cock. He carried Atsumu to the shower and set him on his feet, one big hand steadying Atsumu’s waist as Hinata washed him.</p><p>Atsumu leaned his forehead against the tiled wall, sighing happily as warm water ran down his aching muscles. He was too tired to do more than a cursory cleaning inside (Hinata’s claws meant that his assistance was out of the question)  but Atsumu decided that it could be tomorrow’s problem. For now, he let Hinata towel him dry and carry him back to the bedroom.</p><p>Their bed was a mess. Hinata had bought a throw made to absorb all sex-related messes as a Christmas present one year, but as usual, they’d been too excited and impatient to get it out. They had to settle for a pile of blankets on the floor. It wasn’t bad at all, since Hinata made a perfect, furry, oversized body pillow for Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu curled up against him, mumbling, “G’night, Shouyou. Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>He heard a low rumble and felt Hinata’s cold, wet nose nuzzling his neck—and then his eyes closed, and he drifted into what was sure to be a deep and restful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I really let myself go with Atsumu's narration here. </p><p><a href="https://www.npr.org/2011/02/14/133693152/the-dark-origins-of-valentines-day">More information about Lupercalia.</a> Apparently this is a common trope in other fandoms, but I didn't know about it until I started writing this fic. It made for a hell of a horny premise, so I went for it.</p><p>Title is from Dua Lipa's "Levitating": "Glitter in the sky, glitter in our eyes/Shining just the way we are/I feel like we're forever every time we get together/But whatever, let's get lost on Mars."</p><p>Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. And if you'd like to keep up with what I'm posting, please subscribe to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayascents/">my author profile!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>